pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Explorers
Whoops, where have we gone?! Find us on the new Wiki for Legend of Explorers Guild here THIS PAGE IS A LEGACY FROM JANUARY 8TH, 2017. PLEASE FOLLOW THE LINK ABOVE FOR THEIR CURRENT GUILD WIKI! ---- ' Welcome to Legend of Explorers' Wikia ' ---- Legends of Explorers is a guild which was created by LeonDraceus. Legends of Explorers is created on 4th Sept, 2016. Legends of Explorers (aka LoE) is 2nd on Most Popular Guilds Leaderboard Join [[https://discord.gg/Jf3nWSd%7C Discord]] to chat with us! Quote Help everyone in need! Get out and explore the world! Aiming to become the best guild ever! Guild Members Founder * Leon Draceus * Nemurin (Co-founder) * a2xs (Co-founder) * Electronious (Co-founder) * Neko San (Co-Founder) Admins * Kero_Keromatsu * White Cabbage * Dracosquare * Kitsune Akaza * AKA Encervis * Avimario Members * Bladez57 * happ * SkorupionRevival * Lunafreya * Castelii * Yoshifanatic * Ouli * Linac * chindaqill * rat god * rifty1 * kanmekato * miloovantine * Raichuz * tsu * Shinichi Draceus * PhoenixHeart * AyumiSayaki * Niantic * Azur * kaxedarken * Tare * Spoony * Skittythecatiecat * Ardyn * IgnisScientia * Finnu * Nyakem * Always Hungry * oshamentic * blazeingdragon * Rainstorm * _cynder_ * Ellena * thorax * Birm Haven * thebluewolf * Lunarsquare * Pokemon_Amy * Keroo * CyanSky * Pink Sylveon * Chemical Activities Weekly Events Dungeon Runs * Harmonic Tower * Tanren Chambers Hall of Events Hall of Fame ---------------------- Most Active Members ---------------------- 1. CyanSky 2. LeonDraceus 3. a2xs 4. Nemurin 5. veezo 6. Kero_Keromatsu 7. Electronious 8. Neko San 9. dracosquare 10. White Cabbage ---------------------- Top Guild's Events ---------------------- 1. CTF Events 2. Guild's Expedition (LeonDraceus, Linac, Avimario) 3. Lucky Wheels (a2xs) 4. Labyrinth of Dust (LeonDraceus) 5. Winden Pass Race (White Cabbage, a2xs) 6. Legends of Explorers' Buffet (Electronious) 7. Pathfinder (Electronious) 8. Spooky Steps (LeonDraceus) 9. Guild's Party (Nemurin) 10. Lucky Saturday (LeonDraceus) ---------------------- Top Dungeon Rescue ---------------------- 1. LeonDraceus 2. Nemurin 3. Electronious 4. a2xs 5. Raichuz 6. Kitsune Akaza (Former member) 7. Niantic 8. --- 9. --- 10. --- Other Guilds (Need edit ) Communications There are many ways to get in touch with us. * The first is a Skype Chat for members only. We will provide the link so you can chat with us while in your browser! * The second and the most likely way, is to talk in guild chat or in game. How to rescue/call for help How to call for help * First, if you are fainted in dungeon and need help, log out so you don't get blown out by wind and use another account (create one for emergency). If you are able to, wait on the next floor. Then you won't have to log out. * Then, whisper one of our member in the guild (or ask on Skype) - type !"username" "message here" to send a message * Tell him/her your location (Dungeon + Floor) How to help Before you can assist with rescues, it is a good idea to make sure that you can access the dungeon. # The first thing you want to be sure of is that the guild member in question has At least 1 spare reviver (so that when they revive, the won't be forced to escape making the effort it took worthless) # Next, ask yourself Am i able to perform the rescue by myself or do I need help? # If you need help, have him/her inform you of what floor they need rescue on. Take note of it. # If you are taking on the rescue or if help is coming, tell them to relog (each time) so that the wind doesn't blow them out # Be sure you have spare supplies for them (when they revive) such as an Escape Orb/Rope, Ethers/Max Ethers/Leppa Berries/Elixirs, Apples/Big Apples, and Reviver Seeds/Revives # Now head to the dungeon and wait on the previous floor (if the rescue is for 10F, you wait on 9F) # Have them log back on, then you go to the next floor. # Before moving, ask if they want to continue or if they feel they had enough and would like to leave. If they don't want to continue, only give the Escape Orb. Once they escape, you can escape to and wait until the next chance. How To Be Useful Being in the guild is great but if you feel like you can do more, consider these Have an idea? Add it in! Trivia * LeonDraceus, the founder, and all admins (except a2xs) was a member of GoomGooper, Wigglytuff's Guild, before moving to Legends of Explorers Category:PMU 7 Guilds Category:Guild